Grabbage of Hair'
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: A Valentine's fic that's a bit late. If Ross's turn on is 'Grabbage of hair' then it must be Austin's too right? Based of ClevverTV's Valentine's interview with R5. Rated T because of minor suggestive themes.


**HELLO ALL! How is everybody? **

**This one-shot is based off R5's Valentine's interview with ClevverTV. Basically, if 'grabbage of hair' is Ross's turn on, it must be Austin's too right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, Austin and Ally, ClevverTV and Disney Channel**

"Hey guys," Austin walked into Sonic Boom, greeting the rest of Team Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish, who stood around the counter, huddling over something unseen.

The three of them looked up, nodded at him, and went back to what they were seeing. Austin, curious now, saunters over to the group, craning his neck to peer at the object they surrounded. Dez managed to block him with his tall, lanky frame.

"Dez!" Austin whined, frustrated that none of his friends are allowing him to see what's going on. "Come on guys, lemme see! Please? I want to know what's going on!" Austin pouted and crossed his arms like a five year old.

Ally, taking pity on her boyfriend, moved slightly to allow Austin to look at the piece of paper which sat on the Sonic Boom counter.

_Love is when I looked in your eyes_

_And I knew that I finally had realized_

_I want you, forever_

_I love it when we spend every minute together_

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY__ TRISH_

_xox Cupid_

"Whoa, what? Trish? Wha?" Austin asked, confused.

"Keep up Austin! Trish found a note from Cupid! Now we're trying to solve who it is. Did you know there is a cupid? I didn't-"

"Dez!" Austin, Ally and Trish cut Dez off with a shout of his name. Dez immediately quietened and turned back to the note.

"Who do you think sent it Trish?" Ally questioned her best friend, really wanting to know about Trish's 'cupid'.

"I don't know, maybe…" Trish trailed off, having a hunch of who sent the note, but not wanting to reveal her 'surprise' she has for her friends.

"Maybe? Maybe what?" Ally jumped in.

"Nothing, nothing. Er, yeah, it's nothing. I uh, gotta go." Trish spun on her heel and sped off, leaving a crazed Ally in her wake.

"Wait, Trish! Trish! You get back here right now! Come on! You can't leave me hanging! Get real! Trish! You know I love love! TRISH!" By this time, Ally had run out into the Mall and yelled for the food court to hear, everyone turning to stare at the teenager.

"C'mon Ally," Austin, embarrassed, pulled Ally into Sonic Boom by her waist, carefully shutting the door and pulling up the 'Closed' sign.

"But Austin, I gotta find out who Trish means. You know I love love. I need to know. I NEED TO!"

Austin chuckled, "Okay, you need to. I know, I know, but don't you want to spend some time with me? Come now, I haven't seen you all day…" Austin trailed off, lightly caressing Ally's arm. A shiver spread through her body and she smirked mischievously.

The two were completely off in their own little world, not realising Dez was still in the room. Dez, noticing Auslly was out, cleared his throat. "So yeah, I'm just gonna go, err… Somewhere." Dez backed away and stepped out of Sonic Boom through the back door.

Austin and Ally hadn't even registered that Dez had left. Ally smirked, "Oh? But I swore I saw someone looking peculiarly like you, sitting next to me in second, fifth and lunch today with Trish and Dez. Hm, if I haven't seen you all day, who could that have been?" Ally stepped back from Austin. "Well, I have to go thank that person. He gave me some wonderful pre-Valentine's gift and I haven't properly thanked him."

Austin whined, "Ally!" He caught her wrist and spun her back towards him, quickly slipping his hand around her waist, effectively trapping her. "That was me."

Ally smiled, "I know silly boy. Now, I have to properly thank you."

She leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping her hands around his waist. Austin's hands went around to hold her body to his, his tongue slipping out to run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Ally granted. Without his knowledge, Ally had moved her hands up his body and into his hair, gently pulling the back of his hair, eliciting erotic moans from him. He hoisted Ally up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She nipped at his lips once more before pulling away and gently dropping back to the floor.

"You're going to be the death of me Ally!" Austin exclaimed, now attempting to adjust himself without making it too obvious to the people walking past. "You know grabbing my hair turns me on." His voice lowers to a whisper.

Ally grinned, "Oh, would you look at that… Sorry. Now, I have to find out who Trish meant. I'll see ya later Austin. Love you!" Ally blew a kiss in his direction and flew out the door, determined to find Trish, leaving Austin in her wake, with a very difficult problem.

A scream could be heard around the Mall of Miami. "ALLY DAWSON!"

**ANNDDD DONE! Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**I know, Ally is a little OOC, but I loved writing her like that. **

**Please read and review,**

**Genie **


End file.
